Suis-je vraiment morte ?
by Lover-Hearts
Summary: Mourir était la dernière chose que j'aurai pus faire, si on m'avait dit que je pouvais ressuscité j'aurais ris au nez de la personne. Si on m'avait dit que je ferais partis de la guilde la plus forte de Fiore et en passant de l'équipe la plus forte de cette guilde j'aurais dis à la personne qu'elle devenait lourde. Tous ça pour finir à Fairy Tail, c'est triste...
1. Chapter 1

Hello cher lecteurs ! Voici une toute nouvelle fic que je fais en même temps que l'autre ( ne vous en faites pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné ) car l'idée m'est venue d'un coup et j'avais "besoin" de l'écrire ! Je vous prévient, l'histoire avance très vite ! Très bonne lecture à tous et à toute !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tous ce passe trop rapidement !

J'étais sensée être morte. J'étais sensé être mort à cause de lui. Alors pourquoi suis-je allongé sur un autel dans cet endroit sombre ?

Je me leva avec difficulté car j'avais le corps engourdis.

En même temps, mon corps n'a pas bougé depuis... depuis quand ? Ça fait combien de temps depuis ce jour là ? Je me posais cette question tout en marchant vers une lumière que j'avais aperçu. Je devais être dans une grotte, elle était assez bizarre car il y avait plein de bougie sur les parois, on aurait dit une é monta les marche d'un escalier assez rapidement et la lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quand je sortis de la grotte ( essoufflé ), la lumière m'avait éblouie alors j'avais un peu de mal à pouvoir regardé autour de moi . Après m'être habitué à la luminosité je pus enfin détaillé l'endroit. C'était une église ! J'avais raison ! Enfin bref, cette église était assez belle et beaucoup plus grande que celle de mon village, Je décida de sortir puisque l'endroit n'allait pas vraiment m'informé sur la date d'aujourd'hui.

Dehors, il y avait une bonne ambiance, des gens dansaient, d'autres parlaient. Il y avait aussi des commerçants et j'allai vers un qui été assez vieux et qui avait l'air gentil.

" - Excusez-moi, mais où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je.

- A Magnolia voyons ! Me répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Ah... Et nous somme en quel année..? lui demandai-je avec un air innocent.

-... Il me regarda bizarrement avant de répondre. En x784."

J'écarquillai les yeux après sa réponse. Je m'éloigna avec la même expression sur le visage. 400 ans, je suis morte il y a 400 ans, je ne comprend pas comment je suis arrivé ici puisque les morts ne reviennent jamais. Ou peut-être me suis-je réincarné. Non impossible puisque je me suis réveillé dans une église, que normalement je dois être un bébé, et que j'ai toujours la même apparence et les même vêtements de ce fameux jour. Bizarrement mes cheveux sont plus noir.

J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensés de cheveux et j'avais a peine remarqué que j'avais marché jusque devant un bâtiment qui avait pour nom :

"- Fairy Tail. Dis-je à voix haute"

Cette endroit m'attirait, à l'intérieur il y avait cette magie que je déteste, cette magie qui a détruit l'une des trois seul personnes qui comptait pour moi. Cette magie...

J'ouvris la porte du bâtiment et j'ai failli me prendre une table en pleine tête si je ne m'étais pas baissé de justesse. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là j'aurai pu passé mon chemin mais non, bizarre. En tout cas c'est une guilde, si je la rejoins je pourrai me faire de l'argent.

Je m'avançai vers le comptoir puis engagea la discussion avec une femme au cheveux blanc et au yeux bleu.

« - Bonjour, excusez moi de vous dérangé mais pouvez me dire où est le maître de votre guilde, s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton maussade.

- Oui bien sûr, il est juste là. Me fit-elle en me montrant un homme âgée et petit du doigt. »

Je la remercia et me dirigea vers l'homme. Quand il me vit il me salua

«- Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, eum... je voudrai rejoindre votre guilde s'il vous plaît. Est ce que je peux ?

- Mais bien sûr, va voir Mirajane pour qu'elle te mette l'emblème de la guilde.

- Merci beaucoup ! Lui fis-je avec une courbette »

Il m'avait montré la fille avec qui j'avais parlé juste avant. Marre des allé-retour ! Bref, j'avançai encore vers elle.

«- De quelle couleur la veux-tu et où ? Me prit elle de court avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure

- Ah euh sur la nuque et blanche s'il vous plaît.

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

- S'il te plaît alors. »

Elle me tamponna la nuque et je la remercia encore. Bon je fais quoi maintenant, ah mince me suis même pas présenté.

« -Et... Je m'appelle Ronna Luna. Lui dis je avec un sourire.

- Et moi c'est Mirajane bienvenue à la guilde !

- Merci.

Je partis m'asseoir à une table vide et j'écoutai certaine conversation il y en avait même une sur moi.

« - Eh Macao, ta vue la petite nouvelle c'est une beauté.

- T'arrête un peu de baver dessus t'es marié je te rappelle

- Tu bave aussi devant elle! »

Pervers. Je n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation puisqu'elle n'étais pas intéressante, je regardai la salle et vis un groupe se rassemblé autour de Mirajane qui avait l'air d'expliquer quelque chose avec un tableau. J'approchai du groupe et me retrouva adossé à un banc derrière un gars au cheveux rose, il ne m'a même pas vue parce qu'il mangeait.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda une fille blonde au forme généreuse.

- C'est un diagramme d'organisation des guilde sombres. Répondis Mirajane

- Oui et c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. Rajouta un gars avec un chapeau et un corps ballon ?

- Quand on voit ça on remarque qu'il y en a beaucoup. Fis une fille au cheveux écarlate, il sont beau ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore la fille blonde, on voit bien pourquoi, petite.

- Parce qu'il semblerait qu'ils soient de plus en plus actif ses derniers temps. Fis Mirajane d'un air sérieux

- ?

- Nous devons renforcer les liens entre guildes.

- Et c'est quoi, le gros ovale ? Demanda un gars avec une veste en col fourrure et un t-shirt orange, il avait les cheveux noir. Plutôt beau gosse.

- Juvia le sait. C'est l'alliance Baram. Dis une fille au cheveux bleu, elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Elle continua. L'alliance Baram est le cœur le plus puissant des guildes sombre. Elle combine les guilde de Oracion Seis, Tartaros et Grimoire Heart. Chacune d'elles à des guildes associées et elles contrôlent le monde des guildes sombres. Et puis il y a une guilde qui reste indépendante, Raven's Tail.

- Hein ? Eisenwald ? Refit la blonde

- Oui. C'est la guilde dans laquelle était Erigor.

- Alors c'était une guilde associé à Oracion Seis, non ?

- Il y a beaucoup de nom dont je me souviens là-haut. Fis un des pervers

- Et il en a beaucoup qui étais des guildes officiel, pas vrai ? Fis son pote Macoa ou Macao

- Ghoul Spirits, celles qu'a détruite l'unité Raijin, en faisait par aussi. Fit Mirajane

- Et aussi les guildes que Juvia et Gajeel-kun ont détruites quand nous étions à Phantom elles venait aussi d'Oracion Seis. Fit celle qui s'appelait Juvia

- S'il te plaît, ne dit pas ça en souriant.

- Ouh là. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fâches.

- Ça va t'a pas trop à t'inquiète d'après les rumeurs ils n'ont que six membres. Je fronçai les sourcils sur sa déclaration , car si ils sont dans l'alliance Barom ou Baram et qu'ils ne sont que six ça veut dire qu'ils doivent être très puissant. »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, en dirait que j'ai pensé à voix haute. De toute façon sa ne m'intéresse pas car je ne vais pas trop m'impliquer dans leurs histoire de guilde.

« - Tant qu'on parle d'Oracion Seis... tout les regard se dirigeaient vers le maître de guilde... nous allons les attaquer. »

Le gars au cheveux rose se tourna vers nous, sont regards croisa le mien et je lui adressa un regard froid. Puis gros blanc.

« - Bienvenue à la maison, Master »

On était tous tombé par terre et Mirajane continua.

« - Comment c'est passé votre réunion ? La fille au cheveux blond se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mira.

- T'es complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Master de quoi parlez vous ? S'écria la fille au cheveux rouge en s'avançant

- Durant la réunion de l'autre jour nous avons discuté des activités récentes d'Oracion Seis. Puisque nous ne pouvons les ignorer nous avons décider qu'une guilde les combattrait.

- Vous avez encore tiré à la courte paille, jii-san

- C'est Fairy Tail qui va s'en chargé ? Demanda Juvia

- Non, l'ennemi est cette fois-ci trop puissant. Si nous nous battions seuls, l'alliance Baram concentrerait sa contre-attaque sur nous uniquement. C'est pourquoi nous avons nous aussi crée une alliance.

- Une alliance ? Fîmes-nous tous en même temps

- Fairy Tail ! Blue Pegasus ! Lamia Scale ! Caitshelter ! Ces quatres guildes enverront certains de leur membres se battre.

- Mais on pourrait les écrasé à nous seul sans problème ! Ou en fait je pourrai carrément m'en chargé tout seul ! C'EST QUOI CE MEC ?!

- Espèce de crétin ! Le Maître pense aux conséquences !

- Alors... Attendez un peu... L'ennemi n'a que six membres pas vrai ? A quel point ces monstres sont ils fort alors ? »

**Plus tard dans une charrette:**

« -Eh attendez, pourquoi je participe à ce truc ? Demanda Lucy ( j'ai appris à les connaître entre temps)

- Moi aussi on ma embarqué la dedans alors que je n'ai rien demandé de plus le Maître ne connaît même pas ma puissance magique, je pourrai être faible. Lui fis-je remarqué

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Dis Gray

- Hmf ! Fis-je en tournant la tête

- Le maître a choisi qui devait partir. Ne devrions-nous pas être heureux qu'il nous fasse assez confiance pour nous confier une telle mission ? Fis Erza

- Je viens juste d'arriver... fis-je d'un murmure plaintif

- Mais pour la bataille, il y a Gajeel et Juvia...

- Eh bien c'est deux-là avaient d'autre chose à lançai un regard suspicieux au chat, on en voit pas tout les jours des chats qui parle

- O-on est... bientôt... arrivé ? Articula t-il difficilement avant d'avoir une nausée

- On se demande où est passé ton énergie de toute à l'heure. Fis-je avec un sourire moqueur

- Au final, c'est toujours les même. dit Lucy

- Tu ne pense pas que c'est pour le mieux, ça sera la première fois que nous nous associeront à d'autre guilde. Notre première objectif est de créer des liens forts avec les autres guildes. Fis Erza

- C'est sûr que c'est mieux que de se faire la guerre.. fis-je avec le même rictus

- Je le vois. Fis le matou. Le point de rendez-vous ! »

Nous arrivâmes à un bâtiment rose, avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Sur le premier étage trônaient un cœur. Et tout en haut il y avait aussi un cœur.

J'avais aussi entre temps changé de vêtements. J'avais mis des bottines blanches avec des lacet noir , mis un short noir finissant au mi-cuisse, mon haut était blanc et mis une veste en cuir rose. J'avais lâché mes cheveux et il m'arrivait au fesses.

Donc, nous étions arrivés au point de rendez-vous et nous étions rentrez à l'intérieur.

« - La décoration est vraiment flippante...

- C'est la villa de Master Bob de Blue Pegasus. Fis Erza

- Lui ? Fis Gray. J'en garde pas un bon souvenir...

- Allons n'y pensons plus. Il est assez puissant pour défier notre Maître, malgrés... dis Erza

- Je vois.

- Je me bien ce demande s'est passé. Dis-je avec une moue boudeuse

- On est bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Natsu

- On y est, Natsu. Dis je chat

- Ton état est assez pitoyable, Natsu. Fis-je avec des yeux moqueur.

- La ferme. Reussit-til a articuler.

- Oui vous êtes arrivés ! Dis une voix accompagné de maracasse

- Arrivés ! Fis deux autre voix

- Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Bienvenue ( bienvenue ! ) ! Fairy ( fairy )... Tail ( tail ! … Les gens !

- Huh ? Fîmes moi et les autre en même temps.

- Désolé de vous avoir faits patientés ! Firent 3 personnes sous un projecteur.

- Nous sommes... dis le garçon du milieu en s'avançant.

- … les représentants élue... fis un autre garçon plus petit cette fois en s'avançant.

- ...de Blue Pegasus. Fis un dernier garçon en s'avançant, cette fois plus grand que les autres.

- Trimens ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps

- Hibiki des Cents Nuits ! Fis le Hibiki en question, un jeune homme grand et mince. Il a des cheveux mi-long châtains en bataille. Ses traits sont fins. Visage Mémorisé.

- Eve de la Sainte Nuit ! Fis l'Eve en question ( il est où Adam ?), est de corpulence mince et petite, avec des cheveux courts et blonds sous forme de coupe au bol, avec quelques épis, et une frange couvrant son front. Il a de grands yeux de couleur sombre. Mémorisé.

- Ren de laNuit Étoilée. Fis le grand Ren, un jeune homme mince, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs hérissés en quelque sorte descendant jusqu'aux épaules, avec de longues mèches encadrant son visage, et une queue de cheval courte à l'arrière de sa tête. Chacun de ses sourcils s'avance vers le haut dans une paire de pointes fines, et on le distingue par sa peau sombre. Aussi mémorisé

- C'est qui eux ? Fis-je d'un ton désintéressée

- Le trimens de Blue Pegasus ? Tu ne les connais pas ? Ils sont tellement cool ! Fis Lucy avec les joues rouges. En même temps j'ai 400 ans de retard !

- En dirait une groupie... fis-je en tournant la tête

- Et celui qui s'appelle Hibiki... Il est toujours en tête, au classement de " Je veux qu'il soit mon petit copain" dans le Weekly Sorcerer ! Continua Lucy

- Le Weeky-quoi ? Demandais-je ( ndt : Wikipedia. Ah... qu'est ce que je suis marrante...ou pas )

- Tu es Hibiki Laytis ! S'écria-t-elle en ignorant ma question. Par contre le gars comment il s'la pète en faisant son mouvement de cheveux là ! Déjà lui j'laime pas c'est certain.

- Merde ! J'ai oublié de mettre des fringues ! Paniqua Gray

- Ils ne font pas le poids... dit-elle après un soupir.

- Du tout ! Trouvais-je intelligent de rajouter."

Je me tourna vers Erza qui elle les regardaient d'un air un peu sévère.

" - Votre beauté ne rends pas justice au rumeur ! Dit Hibiki avec un clin d'œil."

Erza dirigea son regard vers Eave qui avait un genou à terre.

"- Comment allez-vous, Titania ?"

Puis elle dirigea sont regard vers Ren.

"- Allez venez par ici."

Lucy et moi regardait cette scène avec des yeux ronds. Et les trimens ramena un canapé d'on ne sait où (avec un cœur au dessus quand même) et firent asseoir Erza dessus.

"- Tenez une serviette chaude" fis Hibiki

Je ne m'interresa pas à la suite de conversation car ce n'étais pas interresant je me tourna vers les garçons de ma nouvelle guilde puis les interpella.

"-Eh les gars regarder Lucy se fait draguer.

- Qu'est ce qui leurs arrive ? Demanda Gray

- C'est qui ces gars ? Demanda Natsu

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveille toi ? Demandai-je à Natsu avec mon sourire en coin.

Hibiki se rapprocha de moi, me prit par la hanche et me rapprocha doucement de lui puis il s'avança vers le canapé où étais Erza et Lucy et me posa entre les deux.

"- Venez... vous devez être fatigués après votre long voyage. Passez cette nuit avec nous...Une goutte s'étais installé sur moi, Erza et Lucy.

- ...Pour toujours. Finit-il en cœur avec les deux autre.

J'affichais un sourire crispé et des yeux blasé. Erza et Lucy faisaient un peu près pareille. Quand une voix dans les escalier nous interpella.

"- Chers invités... Resté où vous êtes...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix de velours ? Demanda la blonde.

- C'est Ichiya-sama ! Fis Ren.

- I-Ichiya ? Demanda Erza avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Erza-san. Dit Ichiya

- J'y crois pas... tu te joins à nous ? Dis Erza en effectuant des tremblement

- Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir Erza ! Ironisais-je

- Il me tardait de vous voir, my honey. Ichiya est là, à votre service! * scintille *

- Erza est... fis-je

- ...en train de trembler ! Compléta Lucy

- Quelle réunion ( quelle reunion ) ...inespéré ( inespéré ! ). Wasshoi ( Wasshoi ) Wasshoi ( Wasshoi )!

- Vous étes la petite amie d'Ichiya-sama ? Que nous avons été impolis. Firent les trois idio- euh garçons.

- Je nie ceci, de toute mes forces ! Nia Erza en le pointant du doigt.

- Rangez tout ça ! On n'est pas là pour joué ! Réprimenda Ichiya.

- Oui, chef, oui chef ! Dirent les trois autres

- Ils ne l'appelaient "Ichiya-sama" il y a deux minutes ? Fis Lucy

- Ils ne sont pas très serieux pas vrai ?fit Happy

- Oui. Fis-je

- J'ai entendu parlez de vous, Erza-san... Lucy-san... Et les autres. Par contre mademoiselle, je n'ai pas entendu parlez de vous. Me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- J-je m'appelle Ronna Luna, je suis arrivé il y peu dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, enchanté. Dis-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocryte.

- Quel doux perfume ( parfum ) !

- Vous me faîtes peur, vous savez... dit Lucy en tremblant

- Désolée... je ne peux pas le supporter non plus.C'est peut-être un incroyable magicien mais...fis Erza

- Ecoutez-moi, bande de gigolos de chez Blue Pegasus ! Intervint Gray. Si vous arrêtiez de flirter avec nos princesses ? Maintenant l'ambiance est tendu, cool – c'est moi qui ai dit ça-!

- Vous, les garçons, rentrez chez vous maintenant... fis Ichiya

- Merci pour votre visite ! Fit Hibiki

- Merci pour votre visite ! Dirent les deux autres

- Ils envoient des poseurs comme vous pour une mission aussi importante ? Je pourrai vous éclater en moins de deux. Dit Gray

- Essaye toujours. Fit Ren

- Nous sommes forts. Ben Eave il se sent déja plus pousser hein !

- Un combat ? Laissez-moi venir aussi ! S'extasia Natsu

- Arrêtez vous deux !

- Erza-san. Fit Ichiya qui eu pour résultat de faire frissonner Erza. Votre perfume est incroyable comme d'habitube.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria Erza en lui collant une bonne droite.

- Men !

- Elle l'a fait ! S'écria Lucy et moi.

Ichiya s'envola vers la porte où on était rentré et ce fit litéralement gelé sur place par un homme, il parla :

"- Quel étrange accueil. Vous vous considérez égaux à Lamia Scale ? Fit un jeune homme avec un corps musclé , il possèdait des cheveux bleu clair et des yeux bleu foncé sans pupille.

- Lyon ! Fit Gray

- Gray ! Fit Lyon ( ndt : lol )

- Alors tu as rejoins une guilde ? Demanda Natsu

- Hm. Il fit ce "hm" moqueur puis envoya Ichiya sur Gray qui bien sûr l'esquiva.

- Men... De si beaux... Men

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'écria Gray

- C'est lui qui as commencé.

J'arrêta d'écouté la conversation car le nouvel arrivant me regardait, alors je le regardai aussi. Bizarrement sa tête me disait quelque chose, impossible puisque j'ai dormi durant 400 ans et que ce gars doit avoir mon âge si se n'est plus puis on détourna notre regard en même temps.

Je me dirigeai au fond de la salle car j'en avait un peu marre puis je m'assieds par terre et me récrovilla comme un foetus sur moi même et piqua un somme.

**30 minutes plus tard :**

J'emerga doucement de mon sommeil, je me levai et couru au centre de la salle, personne. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

- Ils m'ont laissé toute seule ! Ils ont osé m'oublié ! Moi, Ronna Nevera Luna, C'EST CRUEL !

Pendant que j'étais dans mes lamantations j'ai été coupé par un gémissement rauque qui provenait de dehors. Il y avait un corps allongé sur le ventre avec une expression crispé par la douleur sur le visage. Je couru vers lui est lui demanda la question qui tue :

"- ça va ?

- V-vite rejoins les autres... prévient les que l'Oracion Seis connaissent notre plan.

- O-Ok, ne vous inquieter pas je les trouverais très rapidement. Mais je dois vous soignez et...

- VITE !

- Ok, ok, ok... j'y vais."

Je décida de m'éloigner un peu du corps, puis je me concentra pour me téléporté là où sont les autres. Mais comme je n'avais pas utilé mon pouvoir depuis belle lurettes, il fallait me concentrée un maximum.

...

"- Maintenant, on n'a plus à vous chercher !

- OUARCHG !"

Mon corps s'est écrasé comme une merde devant Natsu et Gray... Voilà une entrez fracassante.

"- Merde... Faites comme-ci j'étais pas là... Ah oh faite même si vous le savez sûrement déja les autres vilains savent déjà notre plan. Aussi, Jura je crois... il va s'en sortir pas trop mal..."

Je me levai et partis m'asseoir sur un rocher au alentours puis comme je voyais qu'il ne continuai pas je leurs ai crié :

"- VOUS CONTINUEZ OU MERDE !"

Ils ont continué à se battre moi j'écoutai pas trop car j'étais concentré sur le gars qui dormait. Sympa le tapis. Par contre là c'étais dangereux, Erza s'est fait mordre par un serpent.

"- ERZA ! avais-je crié en ayant les yeux écarquillé et m'étant levé de mon rocher. je m'inquiete pour ses cheveux !

- Le poison de Cubélios n'agit pas instantanément. Ca te laisse un temps pour souffrir

- Toi la ferme ! espèce de psycopathe de serpent ! l'avais-je insulté "

Là je regarda autour de moi, ils étaient tous à terre il n'y avait que moi qui était debout (encore parce que j'ai fais que observé). J'ai pas pu m'empêché de rigolé devant ma lacheté et je vis que les membres d'Oracion Seis me regardai bizzarement. Je leur adressa un grand sourire puis leur dit :

"- En dirait que je suis obligé de me battre, mais ne vous inquieté pas je ne suis pas très forte à part si j'utilise le pouvoir qu'il m'a appris, mais ça ne m'interresse pas trop si c'est trop rapide... Eh ! tricheur ! j'étais en pleine reflexion là ! La dernière phrase à été prononcé car un deux qui est hyper méga rapide s'étais glisser derière moi, le fourbe !"

Je ferma les yeux et esquiva les attauqe du fous malade hyper rapide, je devais dansé une danse gracieuse pour l'esquivé. Bon l'a je suis énervé je vais utilisé mon pouvoir, attention ça va pété !

"- Tsuryu no... Houkou ! des rayons lunaire tranchant sortis de ma bouche et s'envoya directement sur le rapide il esquiva comme prévue, je voulu lui assener un autre coup mais... WOW ! ARRETTE TOI TOUT DE SUITE IMBECILE ! c'est pas le moment ! le gars avec le serpent à tenté de m'attaqué par derrière mais comme avec ses " je t'entend " je peux pas y pensé en paix je suis obliger de pensé à autre chose. Sinon il va savoir que j'ai envie de touché les cheveux d'Drza et y vont savoir que je suis une psychopathe des cheveux... merde... vous avez rien entendu du tout, putain vous marrez pas ! Moi comme une conne je viens d'avouer même pas dans mes pensé mais à voix haute que... voilà, maintenant tout les Oracion Seis se moquent de moi ! Vie cruelle !

- C'est bon je vais me suicider pas besoin de se battre contre moi, je me barre. Voilà pour la peine je vous fais la gueule ! je partis m'asseoir sur mon rocher et tourna la tête avec fierté.

- Vous autres déchets vous devriez disparaître de se monde. fis le chef des six fantastiques.

- Je vais lui mettre un déchet dans la gueule y va voir lui. marmonnais-je dans mon coin bien sûr Cobra m'avait entendu alors il se marrait comme un con.

Le maître des six commença à faire un sort qui nous auraient sûrement tuer mais il s'arrêta.

"- Wendy ? fit de sa voix rauque et fatigué"

Wendy, elle, était en train de tremblé attendez, elle tremble, il l'appelle. Non ! c'est une âme Pedobear ! C'est pour ça qu'il regardait Lucy, Sherry, moi et maintenant Wendy. Tu vas pas la toucher, espèce de pédophile ! Putain mais l'autre con il va arrêté de lire mes pensé là ! C'est gênant je ne supporterai pas d'être mis à nue. Je couru vers Wendy et lui demanda :

"- Tu le connais ?

- N-non, il me fait peur. me répondit-elle tremblante.

- T'inquiète pas Wendy, je te protégerai de ce pédophile. Car tu sais, quand tu es déjà morte une fois, tu n'as plus peur de mourir ! dis-je mais la fin était un peu pour moi-même. Je vis le gars qui lis, pardon, "entends" les pensées enfin s'arrêté de rire et commença à me regardé bizarrement puis il fronça les sourcils et finit par écarquillé les yeux, il avait tout découvert. Je ne pus pas m'empêché de dire.

Eh Eh, alors maintenant tu vas me respecté je suis beaucoup plus grande que toi petit je finis par rire nerveusement malgré moi.

- Pas d'erreur possible Wendy. La petite fille des cieux. Déclara-t-il en regardant moi et Wendy, dans son regard quand il me regardait on aurait pu lire tu-bouge-je-te-tue bon alors là je flippe.

- De quoi ? demanda Wendy en s'accroupissant

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Happy

- Pour moi en gros soit c'est un ange soit elle à un pouvoir relié au cieux ce qui me semble le plus plausible. fis-je

- Je ne pensais pas te rencontré ici. Il semblerait que nous avons gagné le gros lot. Viens ! il lança une masse gluante toute dégueulasse ( autant que ça tête ) et verte en plus sur Wendy qui se forma en main et l'attrapa."

Il est temps d'utilisé mes fiole que j'ai acheté ! Ne pensé à rien. Boire les deux potions en même temps et attendre. Je me suis dédoublé et me suis rapetissé trop rapidement pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte et m'accrocha à la robe de Wendy. Je vis mon double parlé stupidement tanpis je serai conne pendant 1h après mon 1er sort disparaîtra. Putain ! crie trop fort cette enfant et les autres aussi ! Du sang sortis de mes oreilles et je n'entendis plus rien autour de moi ah c'est agréable. Sauf que maintenant je suis sourde. Merde connerie sur connerie. Voilà maintenant la seule personne qui peut m'entendre c'est Cobra. Jeeee vais passé ma vie avec lui. snif . veux pas ! Oh ! Happy nous as rejoins, maintenant on est enfermé dans une canne, toute moche en plus. Il y a du vert partout c'est moche.

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous avais prévenu que s'avançait très rapidement et que mon personnage ( sa je ne l'ai pas dit) s'adapte très facilement au situation !

REVIEWS ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Je publie mon chapitre tôt, je sais, c'est parce que je tenais pas en place et cette histoire a beaucoup d'avance et ceux qui se demande c'est quand le nouveau chapitre de les paumées dans V.K, il est pour bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas ! Autre chose, d'habitude je mets un nouveau chapitre au bout d'une review et là je fais une exception ! Vous pouvez être content ! Allez, excellent chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Une suicidation non-accordé !

"- Ouargh ! voici le premier son qui sortis de ma bouche car j'ai été jeter comme une merde par terre et je suis toujours caché. Wendy m'écrase. J'ai vue les lèvres de Brain je crois, se remuer, ils parlent, j'entends toujours pas, fait chier."

En tout cas Happy vient de se faire rejeté comme une patate par l'âme de Pedobear, normal il est pas zoophile, enfin je crois... Wendy s'est rapproché de lui du coup j'ai la tête de Brain dans mon champs de vision. Il m'a pas vue, yes. Il regarde vers moi. En dirait qu'il va touché le cul de Wendy. J'aurai été elle je l'aurai mis un gros high-kick. Je me décolle de ses fesses et je me met devant la tête de Wendy. Elle me voit, je la suppliais du regard de me caché, elle me cache et je vois Cobra qui m'a griller depuis belle lurette et qui affiche un sourire de la mort qui tue. Je le supplie en pensé et de regard de rien dire et que je ferai tous ce qu'il voudra. Il acquiesce discrètement. J'ai peur qu'il me demande un truc pervers. Il essaye de s'empêché de rigolé. Racer parle, il reprend son sérieux et parle aussi. J'entends absolument rien. Ca me fait chier. Ils sont presque tous partis. Alors je chuchote à Wendy :

"- Je suis devenue sourde alors n'essaie pas de parlé je n'entend rien."

Elle se tourna un peu vers moi et me regarda tristement après elle prit une expression encourageante puis elle rapprocha ses mains de mes mini-oreilles et je sentis mon ouïe revenir peu à peu. C'était quoi ça ? je l'a regarde avec incompréhension et elle me sourit. Maintenant je dois trouvé un plan pour me barré avec Wendy et Happy. Je regardai le gars avec le tapis qui n'a plus le tapis et qui dort encore. Je l'envie, j'ai envie de dormir, je le regarde dormir avec les joue rosies et de la bave sur le coin de la bouche, et oui tellement il me donne envie que en dirait que je fantasme sur lui. Et chose étrange, bizarre, chelou, il ouvre un tout petit peu ses yeux me regarde, je reprends contenance et après il ferme ses yeux et il affiche un sourire moqueur qui ressemble un peu trop au mien encore un peu et je crois que se gars est de ma descendance. Mais bon s'est impossible car je n'avais pas eu de petit-ami et que je suis encore vierge.

**Du coté du double de Luna :**

Elle était resté avec Hibiki, Lucy et Erza. Elle dansait la samba

"- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est complètement différente de tout à l'heure ? demanda Lucy

- HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY MACARENA ! (ndt: tu n'es pas sensée connaître la macarena ! )

- C'est vrai que Luna est moins calme que tout à l'heure. Mais elle utilise elle aussi une magie de dragon slayer non ? lui demanda Hibiki

- Oui, mais en dirait qu'elle a retenue ses pouvoirs et qu'elle n'avez aucune volonté à se battre.

- Oui, elle ne fait que observé et n'agit que si son cœur le lui indique... C'est un cygne !

Une goutte apparu sur le visage de Lucy pendant que le double de Luna faisait l'oiseau. Puis disparut d'un coup. En laissant un mot. Lucy le prit et le lit à voix haute.

**"-Je suis avec Wendy et Happy, désolé pour la bizarrie de mon double je ne le contrôle pas vraiment. **

**PS : Je sais que vous ne l'avez même pas devinez !**

**Luna"**

-Quoi alors depuis tout à l'heure Luna était avec Wendy ?!

- Je préviens les autres !"

**Du coté de Luna :**

" Pouf ! ce pouf signalait la fin de ma transformation et comme à chaque fin de transformation je suis nue. C'est devant 3 gars ( 4 si on compte le chat ) un vieux, un qui dort et un rapide. Et ils me regardent ( sauf Midnight ) comme si il allait me bouffer alors j'ai crié:

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! un cri aiguë et strident comme je les aimes. "

Et là le rapide et le vieux ouvre le sarcophage que le rapide à ramené et là... WOW ! un mec pire que sexy est dedans ! Si j'étais pas à poil je l'aurai sauté dessus. Et putain passé moi des fringues chuis pas Gray moi !

**Du coté de Gray et Natsu : **

"-Atchoum !"

**Du coté de Luna :**

Pendant que le vieux continuait son discours sur Gerard ( le sexy boy ), je sentais le regard pervers de fusée dans le cul sur mon corps. En plus j'ai froid. La j'ai compris qu'ils voulaient réveillé le sexy boy et je me suis fermement opposé:

" - Quoi ? je refuse ! Tant que je ne suis pas habillé, tu ne le réveille pas Wendy !

- Tous ce qui t'interresse se sont tes vêtement ?! fit Happy blasé."

J'haussai les épaule puis me dirigeai vers Midnight j'allais lui volé quelque vêtement( ne vous inquiétez pas je cache mon corps non mais !). Mais je remarquai fusée dans le cul et que si je passais devant lui il allait me violer du regard. Et là la voix de Natsu résonna dans la grotte:

" C'est Natsu ! s'enjoua Happy.

- Racer, occupe toi en .

- Okay."

Il a disparu, son nom est Racer, il se barre plus vite que la fusée dans son cul. Bon maintenant le vieux passe moi des fringues sinon je vais crever de froid. Je le menaça ( ou pas ) pour avoir des vêtement :

"- S'il vous plaît ! Je vais crever de froid et pensé à Wendy elle sera obligé de me soigné ! Et elle pourra pas soigné Gerard ! suppliai-je Brain

- Je n'ai qu'a te tuer et elle n'aura pas à te soigné. Je déglutis difficilement après cette phrase.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas car je sais où est Nirvana !

- Tu bleuffe.

- Moi ?! Mais je n'oserai jamais ! Avec Gerard je vous montrerai Nirvana en échange de vêtement !

- Très bien. Il truqua avec son sceptre et me visa puis je me retrouve avec quoi ? La même tenue que Alerte au Cobra,( ndt : tu n'est pas sensée connaître ça ) non mais c'est pas vrai.

- Eh mais en plus c'est à ma taille, mais c'est une tenue de gars !

- Tu n'a pas précisé ce que tu voulais comme vêtement. Je vais le tuer ce connard. Il est temps. Il s'adressait à Wendy."

Je n'écouta pas la conversation car je ne m'intéressai cas mes vêtements puis je me leva et me barra le plus vite possible. Puis je fis demi-tour car j'avais faim. et la je croise le sexy boy en train de sortir de la grotte. Je me cacha et commença à le suivre et comme je suis pas discrète je me suis rendu compte qu'il savait que je le suivais alors je me suis plus caché et était derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant le corps d'un gars et... IL LE DESHABILLE ?! Du yaoi ? Mais... mais... pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec les beaux mecs ? Je me mis de dos et attendis un peu qu'il finisse se qu'il faisait quand j'entendis des pas je me retourna et il était habillé, et l'autre en calbar ( caleçon) puis je m'approcha et l'entendis dire :

"- Erza.

- Vous connaissez Erza ? Il me regarda et je continua. Ne me dit pas que vous savez plus parlé et que le seul mot que vous savez dire est Erza ? Ou vous êtes un fanatique d'Erza ? Ou encore que vous sortez ensemble avec Erza ? A chaque proposition il me regardai bizarrement.

- Tu connais Erza ? me demanda-t-il en ignorant mes questions, méchant !

- A tu sais parler ! Bien, oui je connais Erza elle est ma coéquipière, et ma meilleure amie ! ( ou pas mais bon sa il ne le sait pas) mentais-je pour la fin. Ah et c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je vais me trouver à manger si tu as besoin de moi ( je pris un de mes cheveux et le lui donna) dis "Luna" trois fois avec le cheveu et j'accourrai, salut !"

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de me retenir que je détala me trouvé de la bouffe et un peu plus tard je vois quoi ? une fusée dans le cul, un Gray, un Lyon, et une Sherry qui regardait une fusée dans le cul qui veut se suicidé avec un lacrima explosif. Là la fusée explosif dans le cul coure vers Lyon, Grey et Sherry et Lyon veut se suicider alors il va faire un câlin à fusée dans le cul et saute de la falaise avec. Et moi comme une gogole je coure et saute de la falaise, alors que j'ai le vertige, attrape Lyon par le torse et donne un coup de pied vengeur a Racer, ceci était une vengeance pour m'avoir violé du regard, ce qui me fit propulsé plus loin avec Lyon dans les bras. Mais mon coup de pied a enlevé la ceinture explosif, merde ! J'voulais qui crève moi !

J'étais tombé au sol, Lyon dans les bras et on s'est mangé le sol ensemble. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'on avait échangé les rôles c'est lui qui me tenait contre son torse... j'étais sur son torse et il avait pas de haut. GREY SORT DE CE CORPS ! puis il me remercia :

"- Merci. dit-il simplement.

- Pas de quoi mon vieux ! Merci à toi aussi grâce à toi je me suis vengé de ce pervers et aussi je me suis pas trop mangé le sol. Il eu un léger sourire à cette remarque puis je remarqua qu'il avait détourné les yeux et qu'il avait un léger rougissement, et c'est là qui j'ai remarqué ma nouvelle position... à califourchon au dessus de lui. Bravo Luna !

- Désolé ! dis-je en me levant en vitesse

- Ce n'- il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir fini sa phrase."

J'enlevai mon manteau et le mit comme une couverture sur Lyon,qu'allons me dire si on retrouve Lyon torse nu et que j'étais pas loin. Je commença à marché et mon ventre me rappela pourquoi j'avais planté Gerard. J'avais faim, et devinez sur quoi je tombe, sur Racer, je prend un bâton et le tape avec. Quand j'eus fini, mon ventre me re-rappela pourquoi j'avais planté Gerard. Et là j'eus une idée de malade, enfin si j'avais mis mon plan à exécution je serais tombé malade. J'ai essayé de bouffé Racer, littéralement, acte de cannibalisme. Quand soudain, je vis le corps de Racer et le décor disparaître enfaîtes c'est moi qui avait disparu. Et je suis apparu au dessus de Gerard et tomba dans ses bras :

"- M-merci. dis-je avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. "

Il me déposa sur le sol et je lui demanda :

" Tu as besoin de moi ? Il fouilla dans sa poche enfin celle de l'autre gars et sortis des chewing-gum à la menthe fraîche.

- Tu avais faim. me dit-il simplement."

Et là je le regarda avec les yeux embués de larme de joie.

"- Je... comment dire... je suis tellement émue je ne te remercierai jamais assez... Merci merci mille fois ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire sincère."

Je le vie sourire légèrement et regardai en face de lui, Gerard tendit sa main et la posa sur ce que j'identifiai...Nirvana... Je le regarda en ayant les yeux écarquillé et une bouche rempli de chewing-gum. Je me retrouva projeter 3 mètres plus loin. Une lumière noire jaillit. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? A cause de qui suis-je ici ? Je devrai être morte, non ? Mais on ne m'a pas laissé reposé en paix... Pourquoi ? C'est de sa faute à lui. Lui ?Celui qui m'a tué sans hésitation pour acquérir au pouvoir. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m-a-t-il fait ça ? Nous étions amis...

Je secoua ma tête et me releva. A quoi je pense moi ? Je fais un débat sur ma vie, je suis malade moi ! Un instant, j'ai eu des envie de meurtres pire qu'a la normal. Oui car il y a des fois où j'ai des envie de meurtres. Attendez... pourquoi Cobra fais des yeux de psychopathe, ah beh mince ! c'est un psychopathe...

Je décidai de repartir mais avant je redonna un cheveu à Gérard et courra dehors en route je croisa Erza :

"- Erza ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, que fait-tu là ?

- Je me balade, je n'ai rien à faire et je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire...

- Mais attends, tu viens d'où la lumière est, est-ce toi qui la activé ?

- Non c'est Gerald, il m'a même donné des chewing-gum... BEH ERZA TU T'EN VAS ?! "

Elle partie en me laissant seule, sympa. Je continuai de courir dehors, mais attendez... l'ordre est de détruire Oracion Seis, alors on doit les battre ! Merde ! J'aurai pu attaqué plein de fois mais non j'ai glandé, et je suis même devenue pote avec Cobra. Je pourrai allé le battre mais la flemme de faire demi-tour, je décida de continué de courir quand j'aperçus le gars qui dort, dormeur pour les intimes. Il parlait tout seul.

"- Et de deux... Quel ennui... Il y a personne de plus fort ?

- Il ne fallait que demandé ! lui criai-je

- Ah... la petite... dit-il d'un ton las

- Chuis pas petite ! criai-je indigné. Il s'était avancer et me faisait face. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il a une tête de plus que moi... merde.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas intéressant de tué quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de la mort, en plus tu es marrante, ce serai du gâchis. Et... Il avait sa tête à quelque centimètre de la mienne. Mon père m'a dit de ne laissé aucun survivants, mais il ne ma pas dit de me débarrasez des morts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il avait dis ces dernier mot près de mon oreille."

Je le poussa et tomba sur le sol avec lui en dessous de moi. Je m'étais mis à califourchon sur lui et posais mes mains autour de son cou.

"- Comment sais-tu ça ? lui dis-je avec une expression hautaine et froide.

- Tu l'a dis toi même " quand tu es déjà morte une fois, tu n'as plus peur de mourir ! ".

- Perspicace. Tu as découvert le tiers de mon secret. Je rapprocha mon visage du sien et dis. Bonne chance pour découvrir le reste ! Il fit un sourire en coin et je me releva et partis avec une démarche élégante et fière."

Bon bein déjà pour Midnight, c'est mort j'aime trop ce gars. Je peux pas le battre. Il reste Angel, Hot-Eye et Brain. C'est là que je passe devant Hot-Eye et Jura qui parle. Bon maintenant Il reste Angel et Brain ! Et c'est là que je passe devant une rivière et il y a Angel inconsciente. NON ! Je veux pas me battre contre Brain, bon tanpis je prends Cobra. Bah maintenant faut le trouver :

"-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! criai-je, bein au moins on est sur qu'il m'entend.

**Du coté de Lucy et Natsu : **

"-C'est la voix de Luna-chan ! fit Lucy

- Allons la retrouver. Dis Natsu

**Du coté de Erza, Gerard et Cobra :**

"-Cette fille est folle... fit Cobra et son serpent acquiesça

**Du côté de Luna :**

J'avais couru vers l'endroit où est Gerard et je vois quoi ? Un Gerard qui pleure, un Cobra en mode "choc of my life" et Erza qui regarde Gerard pleuré comme une tapette. C'est pas bien Erza de faire pleuré les gars ! Bon bein je me barre, je vais voir Lucy... Téléportation !

Je me suis retrouvé devant Natsu et Lucy habillé avec le même genre de vêtement:

"-Vous êtes enfin un couple ? demandai-je

- Pas du tout ! répondis de suite Lucy.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue tu faisais quoi ? me demanda Natsu.

Je leurs raconta tous ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, en omettant la discussion avec Midnight, mon califourchon sur Lyon et mon presque acte de cannibalisme.

- Alors... pendant que tous le monde se battait, toi, tu te baladais partout et personne ne t'attaquais. fis Lucy blasé

- On va dire que je suis chanceuse ! dis-je en souriant

Nous avons été interpellé par un bruit provenant des buissons, il y avait Sherry qui en sortait avec une expression du genre je-vais-te-tuer-et-me-faire-une-perruque-avec-tes-cheveux alors je déclara :

"- Bon... moi j'men vais, salut !

- Mais attends ! cria Lucy."

Je me téléporta là où étais Erza et là j'entends une conversation sur Gerard, il veut detruire Nirvana, il a fait un cercle surpuissant et... IL VA SE SUICIDER ?! J'avançai à grande vitesse et me mis à côté d'Erza :

"- Non mais t'es complètement malade, espèce de suicidaire ! Et moi je te rembourse comment les bonbons si tu meurs, hein ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est de la suicidation non-accordé !

- Gerard ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne te permettrai pas de mourir de cette façon ! Tu dois te repentir de tes pêchés ! ( ndt : on n'est pas à l'église les amis ) Souviens-toi. Crois-tu être en paix en ne sachant rien ? Vie et bats-toi ! Gerard. Bon t'arrête de crier Erza, ouais y va mourir mais quand même ! La fille qui casse pas trop l'ambiance.

- Ne fait pas ta tafiole Gerard ! Ne fuis pas ! Fait face à la réalité et combats la ! Je t'interdis de te voilé la face ! rajoutai-je en m'énervant un peu.

- Gerard ! cria Erza en pleurant. Oh... c'est trop mignon.

- Erza... pourquoi... pleure-tu ? demanda Gerard. Moi je vais te répondre, parce qu'elle te ressemble c'est une tafiole, vous faites un très beau couple entre tafiole ! Tu es si gentille... Il la couvre de compliment, quel gentleman il est.

- Gerard ! Tu dois resté éveillé ! lui ordonna Erza. Quelle femme autoritaire ! Elle sera dominante entre vous deux. Ah ! Bande de pervers(es) que vous faîtes, chuis sûr que vous y avez pensé !

Soudain un coup de canne résonna.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Brain

- Oh non pas lui... fis-je ennuyé

- Brain ! s'exclama Cobra

Erza se tourna et lui adressa un regard méchant.

"- Un sort d'auto-destruction ?

- On avait pas remarqué... marmonnais-je pour moi même. Je sais, je suis méchante mais je ne peux pas le saquer ce gars.

- Cet enfoiré de Gérard l'a crée ! Grogna Cobra. Il me rappelle Mister Grognon dans Dora quand il parle comme ça ( ndt : encore une fois Luna, tu n'est pas sensée connaître Dora !) C'est mauvais ! A ce train-là, nous aurons trouvé Nirvana pour assisté à sa destruction !

- Ce serait dommage !fis-je avec un sourire pire que moqueur. Ce qui me fit récolté un regard noir de Cobra, niark niark niark !

- Tais-toi, morveuse ! Et toi Cobra, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu dois savoir pourquoi mon nom de code est "Brain" ( ndt : pour les nul en anglais, brain veut dire cerveau ). J'étais autrefois un membre... J'écoutai plus car il racontait sa vie, on s'en fout...

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis concentré sur ma magie, histoire de la faire augmenté, ben oui ce téléporté, se dé-doublé et rapetissé demande beaucoup d'énergie magique, vivement la nuit !

Puis je suis revenu à la réalité quand je reçu une pierre sur la tête puis deux. J'allai crié à la personne qui m'a fait ça de se dénoncer mais le sol était en train de s'ouvrir, j'aurai du gardé plus de puissance magique, je me serai téléporté bien loin, mais à la place de tombé je montais alors comme j'ai le vertige ( je criais comme une malade ) je me suis accroché à la 1ère chose que j'ai pu et qui a gagné le gros lot... * musique du loto * Cobra ! J'étais accroché à lui en mode si-je-lâche-je-vais-crevé et à ma grande surprise, il mit une main sur mon dos et me rapprocha de son torse. J'étais plutôt bien calé là c'étais confortable. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons en haut et que plus rien ne bouge. Ce con m'a jeté comme un sac poubelle et que je roula au sol. Je me releva, et partis en douce pendant que le vieux faisait son discours de psychopathe et Cobra m'a même laissé partir tellement son discours était nul à chier. mais quand je regarda autour de moi, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier pour partir. Qui est le con qui a fait ça ? A part si normallement on ne peut pas accédé au toit mais bon... Alors je couru vers les bords et là je vois je sais pas combien de mètre de hauteur avec le sol. Comme je ne supporte pas la hauteur et que cette fois-ci je n'ai pas une envie de vengeance élevé je m'évanouis comme une merde par terre. Brain avait dit à Cobra :

"- Débarrasse-toi d'elle."

Il s'approcha de moi et me mis un gros coup de pied qui me fit envolé 3 mètre plus loin. Je me réveilla d'un coup. Brain continu son discours, Cobra s'approche encore de moi et je recule. Il allai m'assener un autre coup quand on entendis une voix qui m'est bien familière :

"- Je vais vous arrêtez !

- Natsu ! m'enjouai-je, mais se fut de courte durée car j'avais oublié que ce gars est un malade et que il n'a pas assez mesuré son coup et que maintenant mon pantalon va brûler.

- Karyu no houkou !

- Ca brûle ! Eteignez moi ça, je vais mourir brûlé ! vous savez déjà qui c'est.

- Cobra ! Ne le laisse pas interrompre !

- Ouais. Cubelios !

Et un Natsu qui se prend un serpent dans la gueule ! Un !

"- Toi ! Je vais tout faire comme !"

Cobra bondis de son serpent ( vous avez bien lu ) et asséna un coup à Natsu. Oh... le serpent à des ailes. Cobra a donné trop de Red Bull à son serpent ( ndt : tu n'ai pas sensée savoir ce qu'est du Red Bull !)...

"- Luna, attaque ton ami pour moi, ça serait amusant ! dit Cobra avec un sourire sadique.

- T'es malade toi pourquoi je... non...

- Et si ! Je t'ai entendu, toute les promesses que tu fait son passé comme des pactes, j'ai respecté ma partie du contrat maintenant à toi de faire la tienne !

- Luna ! De quoi il parle ? me demanda Natsu.

- Je répète un peu mieux cette fois : combat-le jusqu'à que l'un de vous ne tienne plus debout !"

Suspense... Va-t-elle combattre Natsu ? Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Un petit avis même une critique m'irait. Car comme je n'ai pas de review je ne sais pas si ma fic est bien ou pas ! Je stresse ! Enfin je ne vais pas vous mettre un couteau sous la gorge pour que vous me mettiez une review ! Allez à la prochaine les amis !

REVIEWS ?*les-yeux-de-chat-potté*


	3. Chapter 3 : Ma première mission !

Salut les lecteurs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre où les chose avancerons plus lentement, Luna va d'ailleurs rencontré une personne mais je vous dirais pas qui ! La réponse à ma 1ère review :

Idrill01 : Un flan ? Pour moi ?! Je suis tellement émue, je le prends volontiers ! En plus en ce moment j'ai envie de flanc. Je sais pas pourquoi... Et pour répondre à ta question, j'avais pas prévue de faire de cobra x luna, j'ai un autre couple en tête... Mais pour être plus claire, Luna tournera un peu autour de tout le monde ( si il y a des personne à ne pas touché qu'on me le dise tout de suite ) mais ne t'inquiète pas, y aura pas des trucs du genre "j'embrasse tout le monde parce que j'aime bien" ou un harem inversée ! A la prochaine !

Et pour vous dire, j'accepte toute genre de reviews ( critique, idée,...) alors donnez moi mon petit salaire d'auteur svp ( je sais que vous êtes plein à pas aimer le langage sms, mais trop la flemme d'écrire ) !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Fairy Tail, lieux et objets appartiennent qu'a Hiro Mashima, les autres truc bein c'est à moi et je partage pas !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ma 1er mission !

Un croissant de lune noir apparut sur mon front. Je me dirigea vers Natsu avec une vitesse impressionnante puis me servi de lui comme appuis pour me projeté directement sur Cubélios. Je lui enfonça ma jambe dans la gueule et utilisa un pouvoir de la lune, l'attractive :

"- Mords-moi et met y ton poison , Cubélios. A ces derniers mots mes yeux normalement gris passèrent au violets et le serpent me mordis comme prévue. Ce fut une douleur lacérante, mais je la supportais tant bien que mal . Puis, je me servie de cubélios ( un peu maladroitement ) et me dirigeai vers Natsu, je lui demanda :

- Frappe-moi.

- Je ne frappe pas mes amis ! Je fus assez touché de cette phrase, mais le réprimanda.

- Si tu ne frappe pas, je serai obligé de le faire idiot !

Il écouta et me mis un coup de poing puissant dans le ventre.

Je tombais et cette fois aucun de mes pouvoir assez sympa allèrent m'aidé et comme c'est haut je fais vous dires tous mes pouvoir. L'attractive, la téléportation et le pouvoir de Dragon Slayer. Vue comme ça j'ai l'air hyper trop parfaite mais j'utilise ces pouvoirs pour fuir et... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'était le cris que je faisais car je descendais en piquet et je prenais beaucoup trop de vitesse. Je ferma très fort les yeux et attendais le choc avec le sol... qui ne vint pas.

Non, là je ne tombais pas je remontais, j'entrouvris un œil et vit le sol s'éloigné de moi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je regarde au dessus de moi et je vois Charles ( ndt : Charles, Sharuru ou Carla c'est comme vous voulez) qui me portais.

"- Merci ! Fis-je d'une voix reconnaissante.

- Si ce n'était pas pour Wendy, je t'aurais laissé.

- Sympa... mais merci quand même."

Elle continua de volé jusqu'à une ruelle où se tenait debout Wendy et me posa. Heureusement qu'on était pas très haut sinon j'aurai été malade. Mon corps ne tenant plus debout dégringola, je me fis rattrapé de justesse par Wendy.

"- Luna-san !

- Ça va, ça va. Un tout petit coup de fatigue ! Fis-je avec un sourire crispée.

- Tu appelle ça un coup de fatigue ?! Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Et ta jambe ! m'hurla Charles dessus.

- Ha ha ! C'est pas le grand amour avec les serpents ! Ricanais-je d'une voix un peu étouffé.

- Ne rigole pas sur ça ! Ça ressemble presque a du masochisme ! M'hurla toujours Charles dessus.

- J-Je vais vous soignez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Luna-san, ça ira beaucoup mieux après ! Dit Wendy en tentant de me rassuré.

- Wendy ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu as déjà soigné Erza et Gérard ! Toi aussi tu ne tiendra pas debout !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ira !

- Wend-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Wendy était déjà en train de me soigné. Mon énergie remonta d'un coup, son pouvoir est impressionnant ! Même mon ventre ne souffre plus !

Je vis de la sueur sur le visage de Wendy et lui demanda d'arrêté ce qu'elle fit. Sa respiration était un peu haletante alors je lui donna une bouteille d'eau que j'avais embarqué... attendez... depuis tout a l'heure j'avais faim, j'ai une bouteille d'eau et je ne bois pas ? Je ne me comprendrai jamais...

" Est-ce-que ça va ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. me répondit-elle avec sourire."

Ooooooooh elle est trop chou comme ça! Non je suis trop triste pour elle ! A cause de moi ! Non ! Culpabilité ! Non, c'est pas moi c'est Cobra ! OUUUAAAAAIIIS ! Je vais me venger pour Wendy !

Je me leva et courus puis m'arrêta, me traita de conne. J'allais me téléporté mais un bruit m'arrêta enfin un bruit c'est vite dis ! Un rugissement plutôt ! Je courus vers la chose car je ne savais pas qui c'était alors je ne pouvais pas me téléporté, j'accélérai le pas car le rugissement commençais à s'arrêter. J'arrivai en dérapant près de l'endroit. Il y avait un Natsu avec la bouche grande ouverte et un Cobra avec une tête bizarre... Le corps de Cobra tomba sur le sol et j'en concluais que je n'avais plus à me vengé, merci Natsu ! Je décidai d'aller voir Erza car j'avais envie de toucher ses cheveux. J'allais me téléporté quand je reçu un coup sur tête. Ma vue se brouillait je réussis à me retourné et ne vis qu'une silhouette car je voyais flou. La seule chose que je vis était des yeux aussi noir que le néant qui me glaçais le sang... L'individu me parla :

"- Bonne nuit... Luna..."

Je sombra dans l'inconscience...

...

Un paysage fleuri était autour de moi, un homme était assis sur un banc, je courus vers lui.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san ! Regarde ! J'ai fais une couronne de fleurs ! M'extasiai-je.

-Oh, elle est très jolie ! C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui m'avait répondu. Il prit doucement la couronne de mes mains et la posa sur ma tête. Comme ça tu ressemble à une princesse.

- Ça veut dire que d'habitude je n'en ressemble pas à une... Je fis une moue boudeuse.

-C'est n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Hime-sama ( traduction qui gâche tout : princesse ).

Je ne contrôle pas mon corps, j'observe... Mais cette homme... Qui est-ce ? Et moi ? Pourquoi suis-je enfant ? Je fis une étreinte à l'inconnu.

- Je t'adore...

Le paysage se déforma et il laissa place à un village en feu. Les maisons brûlaient et les gens fuyaient. J'étais immobile devant cet horrible spectacle. Je remarqua que j'avais le contrôle de mon corps et que j'avais grandis. Je commença à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait les gens. Plusieurs minute plus tard, je compris. Je revivais ce jour là. Je continuai pourtant toujours d'avancer. Les gens me bousculaient en fuyant et me disaient de partir mais je ne cillai pas.J'arrivai au lieu précis où ça c'était passé.

J'eus le même choc que ce jour là. Le dragon de l'apocalypse, Acnologia. Il détruisait tout. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quand j'arrivai, il me jaugeai. Alors je lui dis d'un ton sarcastique :

"- Alors je suis trop inférieur à toi pour que tu m'adresse la parole ! Je ne suis plus qu'un insecte pour toi ?! Espèce de traître ! J'avais appris une technique pour te surpasser et toi, toi tu deviens u-un dragon ! Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener au restaurant quand je reviendrai ! Un dragon dans un resto' t'y pense hein ?! Tu me fais ragé !

Les même paroles que ce jour là. Pour me faire taire, il me donna un coup de patte qui me propulsa contre une maison. Croyant en avoir finit avec moi, il s'envola loin en laissant des cadavres et des flammes comparable à celle de l'enfer derrière lui. Mes côtes étaient brisés, du sang coulait de mon crâne et mon cœur était meurtri. J'attendais que la mort vienne me cherché mais elle ne venait toujours pas. Mon sang coulait pourtant à flot. N'était-ce pas assez ? Je bougea mon bras encore valide et toucha mon médaillon. Un ami très cher me l'avait offert, j'y tenais beaucoup... Je le serrai contre ma poitrine quand soudain mes sens se mirent en alerte, quelqu'un approchait et ce n'était pas une personne bienveillante. L'air se fit soudainement suffocante et je me surpris à trembler. Une silhouette était visible et plus il approchait plus mon corps tremblait fort. Quand il fut en face de moi je le reconnu comme l'homme de mon souvenir précédent. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça du moins je le croyais. Je lui parla :

"- Nii-san ? Mon regard plongea dans le sien et ce n'était pas le "nii-san" bienveillant que j'avais apparemment connu, non , c'était les yeux d'un homme sinistre et arrogant, les même yeux que celui qui m'a endormi.

- Ton grand frère est venu t'aidé. Il avait dit ça d'un calme naturel pour la situation. J'avais compris qu'il n'était pas mon vrai grand frère mais qu'il se considérait comme tel ( mais j'avoue que moi aussi je devais le considéré aussi comme tel.)

- M'aidé ?

- A abrégé tes souffrances.

- Qu-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une épine géante transperça mon corps. Un trou béant était à la place de mon ventre et je pouvais être sûr que j'allais mourir. Du sang sortit de ma bouche, ma vue se brouillait là dernière chose que je vis était l'inconnu. Il me souriait et dit la même chose que tout à l'heure :

"- Bonne nuit... Luna..."

...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Mes habits me collaient la peau, ma respiration était haletante, je venais de faire un cauchemar... c'est tellement banale. Je fis un sourire moqueur – oui je me moque de moi-même et alors?-. Je soupirais et rabattu mes cheveux en arrière. Deux questions me vinrent à l'esprit : Où j'étais ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer la team Natsu.

"- Est-ce que ça va Luna ? Fit Lucy. On t'a entendu crié.

- Mouais ça va, juste un mauvais rêve... On est où là ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- A l'infirmerie de la guilde. Me répondit Lucy.

- Natsu t'a retrouvé inconsciente au beau milieu d'un chemin. M'expliqua Erza. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Eh bien... je comptais sur vous pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé... Fis-je avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu as dormi pendant 3 jours. Nous avons battus les Oracions Seis et t'avons ramener à la guilde. Me fit Gray

- Quoi ?! Vous les avez battus sans moi ?!

- Natsu sort de ce corps ! Pensèrent-t-ils tous en même temps sauf les deux principaux concernés.

Je me leva et m'étira. Mon corps était tout engourdis comme l'autre fois. Je remercia mes nouveaux amis et descendu à la guilde.

Je dois me faire de l'argent si je veux pas dormir dehors ce soir. Il faut que je fasse une mission bien payé pour me prendre un hôtel, et quand j'aurais assez d'argent je m'achèterais un appartement ! Je suis tellement intelligente !

Je me dirigea vers le tableau des missions qui par chance n'était pas encombré de mages mais n'arrivait pas à en choisir une. CE P****N DE RËVE ME PERTURBE ! En plus, je suis dégoutté que ils ont battus les Oracions Seis sans moi. J'aurai bien voulu refaire le portrait à Brain ! Même si je sais que je me serai fais laminer... BON ! Concentre-toi un peu et choisi une mission ! Je leva mon doigt et le mit sur une mission au hasard.

"Rétrouver les enfants kidnapper pas des criminels

Lieu : Orphelinat de Kunugi

Récompense : 250 000 joyaux"

Ouuh... ce sera un bon hôtel vu la récompense ! En plus je vais pouvoir trucidé ces voleurs d'enfants !

Je partis dire à Mirajane que je partais en missions et sortis du bâtiment. Je me mis à réfléchir -oui s'a m'arrive de réfléchir-. J'ai pas d'argent pour prendre le train et hors de question de marcher. Il fallait que je gagne de l'argent et assez rapidement parce que je dormirais pas dehors ce soir ! Bon les solutions :

1) Je pille. 2) Je rackette des jeunes. 3) Je fais un spectacle improvisé. 4) Je me prostitue.

Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensée à la quatre, piller c'est pas très glorieux, racketter c'est marrant mais ça se fait pas trop... Il reste plus qu'a faire un spectacle !

Je m'avança dans la rue et me mis dans un coin où il y avait du monde. Puis je tomba par terre et releva la tête les larmes aux yeux:

"- Ma sœur... Ma petite sœur... Je dois la soigner mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter des médicaments. Je me mis vraiment à pleurer. Moi qui suis aussi malade comment fais-je faire ? Si j'ai de l'argent me sauverais-je ou sauverais-je ma sœur ? Non je ne dois pas douter ! Si je dois mourir pour la sauver je le ferais ! Je redoubla les larmes et je fis vraiment une voix triste. Ma petite sœur adoré... "

Les gens autours de moi avaient des regards tristes, ils avaient pitié de moi. Certaines personnes me jetaient des pièces et d'autre des billets ! Je me leva et remercia sincèrement les gens car je leurs dois un voyage en train ! N'empêche ils sont débile ! Même moi j'y croyais pas à ce que je disais ( ce qui est normal mais on s'en fout ) ! Enfin je vais pas m'attarder sur ses gens qui ont été complètement arnaqué ! Ok j'arrête. Je courus beaucoup plus loin et alla demandé mon chemin à une femme qui me l'indiqua; je courus beaucoup plus vite vers la gare. Arrivé là-bas ( après 20 minutes pour trouver l'endroit) j'allais au guichet pour payer mon billet. C'était un homme avec un nez anormalement gros qui était à la caisse :

"- Euh bonjour ! C'est combien un billet pour Kunugi? demandais-je.

- 100 joyaux ! Me fis l'homme avec un sourire typiquement commercial ( vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?).

- Ok, attendez. Je compta mes pièces et remarqua que je n'avais que 98 joyaux. Je décida de le dire. Monsieur je n'ai que 98 joyaux ça ne fait rien j'espère ?

- Alors ne revenez pas avant d'avoir 100 joyaux ! Au revoir ! Me fit-il avec le même sourire."

Non mais il me cherche là ? Je vais lui casser la gueule !

"- Vas-y donne moi mon ticket.

- Hein ?

- Donne le moi ! Moi j'ai pas le temps là ! Essaye pas de m'avoir c'est n'est que deux joyaux c'est tout ! Arrête un peu de faire ton crevard ! J'étais passé par dessus la caisse et je secouai le corps de l'homme sans ménagement.

- Mais lâchez-moi !

- Donne-moi mon ticket ! criais-je rageuse.

- D'accord tenez je vous le donne c'est gratuit ! Bon voyage et ne revenez jamais ! Me fit-il en me tendant un ticket.

- C'est gratuit?! Merci beaucoup !

Je lui arracha le billet des mains, et me rua dans le train. C'est partis pour 1h de train, ouais !

**1h après :**

J'émergeais doucement de ma petite sieste, je m'étira et regarda par la fenêtre. Et c'est là où il y a marqué « Gare de Kunugi » sur un panneau et que je sprinte pour sortir du train pile à temps. La course c'est mon truc ! 'fin bref ! Maintenant faut trouver l'orphelinat et ça sera pas du gâteau...

Je sortis de la gare et regarda autour de moi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et un petit vent frais caressait ma peau. La gare débauchait directement sur une place.

Quelque chose dans la place retint mon intention, il y avait un rassemblement de personne, une bagarre ? En arrivant à cette conclusion, je me rua vers la petite foule, en bousculant les personnes sur mon chemin. Quand je fus tous devant je pus enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Une petite fille d'environ 10 ou 11 ans, ayant des cheveux gris et des yeux marrons, se faisait frapper par un homme qui a au moins mon âge ( bien sûr physiquement ). La colère monta d'un coup, mon sang bouillonnait et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester sans rien faire.

L'inconnu leva sa main pour asséner un autre coup à l'enfant mais je lui balança un caillou dans le dos de sa main assez rapidement. Il s'arrêta dans son geste en poussant un grognement, il se tourna vers moi et m'agressa verbalement :

« - La salope... siffla-t-il entre ses dents

- Comment-ose-tu m'insulter ainsi ?! Et toi ?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche à frapper une enfant ! Je déteste les gens comme toi qui ne sert qu'à emmerder le monde !

- Tu t'en prend à la mauvaise personne ! Il fit apparaître un orbe bleu et me le balança dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver. Quand l'orbe toucha mon bras, mon corps se fit violemment électrocuté. Je fus assez sonné mais me repris vite.

- Et en plus tu te prétends mage ? Lui demandais-je avant de faire un sourire goguenard malgré mes blessures. J'espère que ce combat sera des plus divertissant.

- Il ne compris pas sur le moment, alors j'en profita pour attaqué.

« - Tsuryu no Tekken ! Mon poing s'entoura de rayon lunaire et j'assénai un coup au visage de l'inconnu. Apparemment j'avais frappé trop fort car l'homme gisait à présent sur le sol, il n'était pas mort mais méritait bien ce sort, cet enfoiré !

Je me tourna vers la petite fille qui était assez effrayé, je me rapprocha d'elle et fit un sourire très doux pour ne pas lui faire peur avec ma face de psychopathe.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix mais toujours le même sourire.

- O-oui. Me répondit-elle simplement timide. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air amoché, tant mieux !

La foule autour de nous se dispersa, je mis l'enfant debout et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Elle me remercia :

« - M-merci beaucoup ! J'avais bousculé ce monsieur sans faire exprès et me suis excusez mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis à me frapper. Je me suis excusé pourtant. Elle était très mignonne à ce demander pourquoi, je lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de lui dire.

- Tu sais, il y a des abrutis sur cette terre qui ne comprenne pas le mot « pardon », mais, il y a des personnes pire que co- abrutis qui frappe des enfants. Passons ce sujet pas très joyeux ! Comment t'appelle-tu ?

- Yukino Agria. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

* * *

Et voilà ! On rencontre Yukino, et dans le prochain chapitre on rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis sûr que certain ont deviné ! Allez à la prochain !

REVIEWS ?


End file.
